Hiccups
by Tara1993
Summary: Mrs.Lovett get's a case of the hiccups, how can she get rid of them? Read to find out. cute little Sweenett fluff. Rated T for saftey. R&R plz!


So this is my first and maybe my last Sweeney Todd fic. Insperation hit me in Child Development class when I was "taking notes", or supposed to be. Anyway just a bit of Sweenett fluff so enjoy!!

"Hiccups"

* * *

Mrs. Lovett sat down in a booth in her shop and rested her head in her hands. She let out a sigh, or rather a half sigh since she let out a small 'hic' halfway through. Mrs. Lovett had the hiccups. It had been a while since she had them, the last she could remember she was a child. She never liked them much they always made things so hard to do, talking, working, and sleeping. She sighed again and this time made it the whole way through, without interruptions. Thinking they had finally stopped she stood up eager to get back to her work when suddenly a small 'hic' escaped from her mouth. She groaned loudly and sat back down laying her head on the table and letting another 'hic' escape. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had tried to drink water upside down, somehow remembering that when she was young that had worked, sadly it didn't, but it did make her look awfully silly. She then asked Toby, he told her that when someone scared him that made them go away. So she let him try to scare her but that was also no use. They both ended up laughing at each other, she wasn't scared of him. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything else other than things she'd already tried. She wasn't sure how long they had been going on but it had been to long if you'd ask her. She lifted her head and looked up at the ceiling letting out another small 'hic'. This was her last resort; she could go up the stairs and ask Mr. Todd for help, she then got a horrible image of him sticking a razor in her face for wasting his time by asking such a stupid question. But then again, she thought, how am I to get anything done if I can't work. And with that notion in mind and the hope that she would leave the barber shop unharmed she gathered up all her courage and headed up to Mr. Todd's small home.

She made her way up the stairs letting out a few more hiccups on the way. She then stood in front of the door. She saw him standing there looking out the window……..like always. She sighed, and hiccupped again, then placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed slowly. The bell tattled on her alerting him that she was there before she was able to say anything. She slowly walked toward him stopping so she was standing on the right side of his chair with him on the left looking out the window.

"Mr. T?" she said. He didn't answer and she thanked god that she didn't hiccup.

"Mr. T?" she said a bit louder. Again, he didn't answer. He never did answer her, he barley talked to her but she continued trying. Maybe if I move a bit closer, she thought. She started around the back of the chair but then stopped remembering the trap door, if he really wanted to get rid of her he'd wait till she was standing there then step on the peddle and let her fall. So she decided walking around the front of the chair was safer. She made her way around and stood a little behind his shoulder.

"Mr. Todd?" she asked again. She heard him sigh and then he looked at her, black eyes piercing through her.

"What, Mrs. Lovett?" he asked slightly annoyed. She stood there for a second thinking, maybe she should just leave now. She hadn't hiccupped since she stepped into the shop, maybe the air of death had scared the hiccups away like it scared her, sadly in that instant her body shook a bit as she let out a small 'hic'. She sighed.

"I 'ave the hiccups." She said quietly.

"If ya want my help Mrs. Lovett ya need ta' speak up." He said as she shifted her weight to her left foot.

"I 'ave the hiccups." She said louder.

"And?" He asked, she could tell he was getting more annoyed as time went on.

'And…." She began. "I wanted ta' know if you 'ad any advice." She said looking away from his eyes.

"Advice on what?" He asked. And she shifted to her right foot, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Advice on 'ow to get rid of um." She said with a small 'hic'. He sighed so she decided to fully explain her reasons for coming up the stairs.

"Because ya see I was just on me way down to the, _hic_, bake house, to, well you know._ Hic_ an' then all of a sudden _hic_ I just got the hiccups. An' I remembered_ hic_ that when I was young I used ta drink water _hic_ upside down but that didn't work this time_hic_. So then I asked Toby what 'e would do_ hic_. An' 'e said that 'e would try to_ hic_ scare me, but that didn't work either." She took a breath and heard Sweeney sigh and glance out the window but then looked back at her so she continued.

" An' then I asked 'im if 'e_ hic_ 'ad any other ideas but 'e didn't. So_ hic_ Since I couldn't think of anything_ hic_ else I jus' sat down an' tried ta wait it out but_ hic_ they just kept comin. So I thought I would come up an' ask _hic_ you, because I have so much work to do_ hic_ and it's so hard to work with the hiccups because…."

She was then cut off by Sweeney's lips crashing against hers. Completely surprised by this she instantly closed her eyes on reflex but took a second to take in the moment. How long would this go on for? Sooner or later he was going to snap out of whatever mood he was in that was making him do this. Oh well, she thought, might as well live in the moment. Sadly she came to the realization that this was the last time something like this would ever happen, so she began to kiss him back. Pleasantly surprised that he didn't protest she reached her hand up to his face placing her warm hand on his dead cold skin. She felt him shiver so she moved her hand to the back of his head getting it lost in his messy black hair. Apparently this move brought him back to reality and his lips left hers. They stood there both of them watching each other for what seemed like hours but in real life was only a minute or two. After a while Mrs. Lovett looked away from Sweeney and down at herself. For the first time in what seemed like all day her body did not shake with the tremors of hiccups. She sighed and when another minute passed she looked back up into his eyes and smiled.

"There gone." She said happily. Glad that his work was finished he turned back to the window.

"Hold your breath love." He said staring blankly out at the London sky. He was right, the second he began to kiss her she had lost all breath and she knew she hadn't breathed while they were kissing. She smiled.

"Thank ya' Mr. T." she said. He made a grunting noise which she took as 'your welcome'. She then headed for the door and left the barber alone with his thoughts. She walked back down to the bake house and returned to the grueling task of making her wonderful 'pies'.

Mrs. Lovett had learned one thing today, having the hiccups was better than she remembered

* * *

Well there you go. I gave my best shot at a british accent but don't hate on that. plz send me some reviews. (I might even make you a pie if your nice) Thanks!!

Nellie Lovett


End file.
